Feinde rettet man nicht
by Riku Hana
Summary: die vorerst letzten beiden teile von Feinde rettet man nicht... bei genügend reviews gibt es vielleicht eine fortsetzung.
1. Someone is sitting on a tree

Autor: Isch, also Rikuchan  
  
Disclaimer: Weder Weiß noch Schwarz gehören mir. *snief* Idee und Ryo Nezumi sind meiner (kranken) Fantasie entsprungen. Nezumi heißt übrigens Ratte, wenn ich mich nicht täusche. Aber der ist eh unwichtig.  
  
Story: Schwer zu sagen, wenn man nicht zuviel verraten will. Es ist eine Weiß Kreuz - Fic. Mit Omi und Schuschu in den Hauptrollen.  
  
Warnungen: Meine kranke Fantasie! Rechtschreibfehler (dazu gehört auch das springen von der alten in die neue (und zurück) Rechtschreibung). Ansonsten (noch) nix weiter. Obwohl, alle die einen suizidgefährdeten Schuldig nicht mögen, sollten die Fic nicht lesen.  
  
Pairing: Schuschu/Omi  
  
Nun denn, viel Spass mit Teil 1.  
  
Feinde rettet man nicht...  
  
Es ist fast Mitternacht. Kaum ein Mensch ist unterwegs. Er strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dabei starrte er unverwandt auf die dunkle Gestalt, die unter einer Laterne an der Strassenecke stand. Er wußte, dass er während der ganzen Zeit ungesehen geblieben war. Die Gestalt hatte zwar ein paar mal in seine Richtung geblickt, aber ihn nie gesehen. Er wurde von den Blättern des Baumes, in dem er saß, verdeckt. Ausserdem ist es schwer, aus dem Hellen heraus im Dunklen was zu erkennen. Trotzdem wäre er enttarnt gewesen. Zu oft standen sie sich im Kampf gegenüber. Sie kannten die Silhouette des Anderen genau und vermochten es, dessen Bewegungen unter Hunderten wiederzuerkennen. Und schließlich musste der Andere nicht unbedingt wissen, dass er beobachtet wurde.  
  
~Warum eigentlich?~  
  
fragte sich der Rotschopf schon zum wiederholten Male.  
  
~Warum zieht er mich an, wie die Motten das Licht? Okay, er ist aussergewöhnlich gutaussehend. Aber das kann es nicht sein. Er ist so zart, verletzlich... beschützenswert. Was red ich hier? Er ist ein Feind. Feinde beschützt man nicht. Man bringt sie um. Oder quält sie bis auf das Blut. Aber seine Augen... sie sind so rein. So intensiv. Seltsamerweise kann ich seine Gedanken nicht lesen, wenn er mich direkt ansieht. Nur bei ihm ist das so. Als könnte er eine Barriere aufbauen, die ich nicht zu durchbrechen vermag. Ausserdem hat er mich damals... ob es daran liegt? Wahrscheinlich. Wäre das nicht gewesen, hätte ich ihn weiter betrachtet, wie zuvor. Nämlich fast gar nicht.~  
  
Drei weitere Gestalten traten plötzlich ebenfalls in den Lichtkreis. Die vier unterhielten sich kurz und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Schuldig wartete noch einen Moment, bevor er vom Baum wieder herunterkletterte. Er spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken Weiss zu folgen, schob ihn aber wieder beiseite und wandte seine Schritte in die andere Richtung. ~~~ Plötzlich war das Gefühl des Beobachtenwerdens weg. Als ob der Verfolger es aufgegeben hätte. Trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören darüber nachzugrübeln.  
  
~Wer ist es nur? Ich weiß, irgendwer beobachtet mich dauernd. Das ist kein Verfolgungswahn. Jemand ist hinter mir her. Aber warum? Und wer? Sollte ich die Anderen einweihen? Nein, besser noch nicht. Die denken sonst noch, ICH hätte schwache Nerven. Aber der Verfolger macht mich verrückt. Irgendetwas muss ich tun.~ ~~~ Wieder einmal war es fast Mitternacht. Wieder saß Schuldig im Baum und beobachtete ihn.  
  
~Durch das Laternenlicht sieht er aus wie ein Engel.~  
  
Plötzlich setzte sich der Engel in Bewegung. Genau auf Schuldig zu. Dieser erstarrte.  
  
~Hat er mich entdeckt? Aber... wie kann das sein? Was soll ich tun? Seine Schritte in eine andere Richtung lenken? Oder mich ihm zu erkennen geben?~  
  
Noch während er darüber nachgrübelte, war der junge Assassin am Baum angekommen. Er blickte nach oben.  
  
~Sieht er mich?~  
  
~Da ist doch etwas. Ein Schatten. Ist das rotes Haar? Das... das... das ist doch Schuldig! Aber... warum beobachtet er mich? Warum mich?~  
  
"Macht es dir Spass, mich zu beobachten?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Schuldig, ich weiß, dass du es bist."  
  
Der Angesprochene sprang vom Baum.  
  
"Warum beobachtest du mich?"  
  
~Weil du mir damals... Nein! Das kann ich ihm nicht sagen. Er wollte sich nicht daran erinnern. Aber ich kann ihn nicht noch weiter anschweigen.~  
  
"Weil es mir Spass macht."  
  
~Weil es ihm Spass macht? Was hat der denn jetzt für Anwandlungen?~  
  
"Ist das dein Ernst?"  
  
"Natürlich. Schließlich bist du sehr... attraktiv und attraktive Menschen ziehen mich nun mal an. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass mein Ruf als Herzensbrecher allgemein bekannt ist."  
  
~Er will mich aus der Reserve locken. Yohji macht das doch schliesslich auch manchmal so.~  
  
"Warum beobachtest du mich?"  
  
"Hab ich doch schon gesagt. Es macht mir Spass. Du... faszinierst mich. Deine... blauen Augen, dein seidiges, blondes Haar. Omi, du hast mich wirklich... verzaubert."  
  
"Ich habe was? Dich verzaubert? Aber... ich mein... äh, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll."  
  
"Wer sagt, dass du etwas sagen sollst?"  
  
Schuldig fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger über Omi's Gesicht. Der war wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Plötzlich schüttelte er seinen Kopf, drehte sich um und ging. An der Strassenecke blieb Omi nochmal stehen und sah kurz zu Schuldig, bevor er sich endgültig auf den Weg nach Hause machte. ~~~  
  
Omi lag in seinem Bett und grübelte über das, was Schuldig gesagt hatte. Er würde gern mit jemanden darüber reden, die Frage war bloß mit wem?  
  
~Ken ist mein bester Freund, aber würde er es verstehen? Könnte er mir helfen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Yohji vielleicht. Er ist älter, erfahrener. Das Beste wird sein, ich frage ihn.~  
  
~~~  
  
Yohji war gerade damit beschäftigt, seine alten Klamotten auszusortieren, als es klopfte.  
  
"Wer ist da?"  
  
"Ich bin es, Omi."  
  
"Komm herein."  
  
Omi tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er setzte sich auf die Yohjis Bettkante, da sonst überall die Klamotten von Yohji verteilt waren.  
  
"Warum bist du hier? Willst du ein paar alte Klamotten haben? Dieses Hemd vielleicht? Ich hatte es bestimmt schon dreimal an."  
  
"Nein, ich... ich wollte reden."  
  
"Und über was? Komm schon, mir kannst du doch alles erzählen."  
  
Er boxte Omi freundschaftlich in die Seite.  
  
"Nun ja. Ich fühle mich schon längere Zeit verfolgt und heute bin ich der Sache nachgegangen und habe herausgefunden, wer mich verfolgt. Und als ich ihn gefragt habe, wieso er das tut, meinte er, dass ich ihn bezaubert hätte und er mich attraktiv fände und so."  
  
~Ob ich Yohji sagen soll, dass es Schuldig ist?~  
  
"Er?"  
  
"Ja, er."  
  
"Kenn ich ihn? Ist er aus deiner Schule? Sieht er gut aus? Erzähl mir von ihm."  
  
"Nun ja, ich kenn ihn nicht aus der Schule."  
  
"Wie sieht er aus?"  
  
"Ähm, groß."  
  
"War das schon alles?"  
  
~Ich will es Yohji nicht sagen. Wer weiß, wie er darauf reagiert. Aber früher oder später muss ich es ihm sagen. Er findet es ja eh raus.~  
  
"Er... er ähm, du kennst ihn."  
  
"Wer ist es? Verrat es mir! Lass mich nicht immer so zappeln."  
  
"Es... es ist..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Es ist Schuldig."  
  
"Schuldig?"  
  
Yohji war perplex. Er hatte vieles erwartet, aber das nicht. Schuldig, der gemeine Schuldig von Schwarz fand den kleinen Omi faszinierend und bezaubernd? Omi war bezaubernd, keine Frage, aber Schuldig?  
  
"Yohji?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Geht es dir gut? Du siehst so seltsam aus."  
  
"Jaja, mir geht es gut. Ich musste nur erstmal verdauen, dass du und Schuldig..."  
  
"Nein, nicht ich und Schuldig! Nur Schuldig! Ich will doch nichts von dem! Er will was von mir!"  
  
Omi klang ziemlich panisch und schien den Gedanken, dass er und Schuldig etwas miteinander haben könnten, nicht an sich heran lassen zu wollen.  
  
"Jaja, ist ja schon gut. Was willst du jetzt tun?"  
  
"Was ich jetzt tun will? Ich habe gehofft, du könntest mir einen Rat geben."  
  
"Hm. Das könnte schwierig werden. Schließlich reden wir hier von Schuldig. Wenn du ihm sagen würdest, dass du nichts von ihm willst, wird ihm das so ziemlich egal sein. Ich glaube, dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten."  
  
"Na toll. Jetzt habe ich einen Psychopaten, der obendrein Gedanken lesen kann und wahrscheinlich zu 90% des Tages mit Drogen vollgepumpt ist, am Hals und das einzigste, was ich tun kann, ist abzuwarten. Ich könnte mir ja eine Freundin suchen, vielleicht verliert er dann das Interesse."  
  
"Oder er bringt sie um. Aus Eifersucht oder so."  
  
"Eifersucht? Du denkst, dass Schuldig tatsächlich eifersüchtig werden könnte, wenn ich mit jemanden anderen..."  
  
"Ja, ich denke, er ist sehr besitzergreiferisch."  
  
"Hm. Ich glaube, ich habe wirklich ein Problem."  
  
"Du glaubst? Omi, du hast eins."  
  
"Ja. Yohji, tust du mir einen Gefallen?"  
  
"Welchen?"  
  
"Erzähl noch nichts den Anderen. Ich will erstmal selbst versuchen, dieses Problem zu lösen."  
  
"Wenn du meinst. Ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab."  
  
Ein wenig betrübt erhob sich Omi und verliess grübelnd Yohjis Zimmer. Der sah ihm noch eine Weile hinterher.  
  
~Der Arme. Warum gerade Schuldig? Ist das nur ein Trick, um Omi aus der Fassung zu bringen? Wenn, dann hat er es geschafft. Ich frage mich, was er wohl vorhat.~  
  
~~~  
  
Im Hauptquartier von Schwarz saß Schuldig vor dem Fernseher und starrte auf die Bildröhre.  
  
"Um Fernsehen zu können, muss man den Fernseher anmachen."  
  
Diese Stimme ließ Schuldig immer die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Sie war wie eine Schlange. Einschmeichelnd und gefährlich.  
  
"Ach, halt doch die Klappe."  
  
"Oooh, Schuldiglein, du kleines Schwein, was ist denn mit dir?"  
  
"Oh Gott, Farfarello, verschwinde gefälligst in deine Zelle und lass mich in Frieden. Wer hat dich eigentlich rausgelassen?"  
  
"Du. Erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr?"  
  
"Ich?"  
  
"Ja, du. Du kamst nach Hause und hast meine Tür aufgemacht. Schweigend bist du die Kellertreppe heruntergekommen. Schweigend hast du meine Tür aufgemacht. Schweigend bist du wieder nach oben gegangen und hast dich vor den Fernseher gesetzt. Und dort saßt du. Schweigend. Schon fast eine Stunde. Ich habe dir zugesehen, wie du so schweigend dasaßt und vor dich hingestarrt hast. Ich habe mich gefragt, warum ist er so schweigend? So brütend? Das ist doch sonst nicht seine Art. Sonst sagt er doch immer etwas Gemeines, wenn er mich rausläßt. Oder er stellt sich vor die Tür und lacht. Heute nicht. Ob ihn was bedrückt? Und wenn ja, was könnte es sein?"  
  
"Nichts und jetzt geh gefälligst in den Keller zurück, oder soll ich dir Beine machen?"  
  
"Ich finde schon noch heraus, was dich quält. Und dann sorge ich dafür, dass der Schmerz nie aufhört."  
  
"VERSCHWINDE!"  
  
Schuldig ward es mit einmal zu bunt. Er schnappt sich einen Zipfel von Farfarellos Zwangsjacke und zerrte ihn in den Keller. Wutentbrand warf er ihn fast in das mit Gitterstäben- und Stahlumkleidete Zimmer und schmiss die Tür zu.  
  
"Ach Schuldig, warum so böse mit mir? Hab ich vielleicht endlich deinen wunden Punkt gestreift? Da muss ich mir ja Mühe geben, herauszufinden, wie er aussieht. Dann kann ich ein großes Fleischmesser nehmen und es hereinstechen und schön langsam und genüsslich umdrehen."  
  
"ICH HABE KEINEN WUNDEN PUNKT!"  
  
~Nein, er darf nicht. Er darf nie erfahren, dass Omi mein wunder Punkt ist. Nein, niemals. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas passiert. Nicht nachdem...~  
  
~~~  
  
Er warf sich immer wieder hin und her. Aus allen seinen Poren lief der Schweiß. Seine Augelider zuckten. Wieder träumte er diesen Traum. Diesen diffusen und verwirrenden Traum. Er kniet an einer Klippe. Sie fällt zwanzig, vielleicht dreißig Meter in die Tiefe. Eine Hand krallt sich mit letzter Kraft an einem Stein fest. Er muss sich entscheiden. Rettet er ihn, oder lässt er ihn in die Tiefe stürzen. Plötzlich befindet er sich mit dem Anderen im Kampf zwanzig Meter von der Klippe entfernt und sie nähern sich ihr immer mehr. Seine Augen öffneten sich schlagartig. Er erinnerte sich wieder daran. Es war vor einigen Wochen. Während einer Mission war er mit Schuldig auf einer Klippe gelandet. Schuldig war gestürzt und er hatte ihn wieder heraufgeholt. Er konnte sich plötzlich genau erinnern, wie er damals vor dem Gewissenskonflikt stand, ob er ihn retten sollte. Am Ende hatte er sich doch entschieden, ihn zu retten. Schuldig lag dann vor ihm auf dem Boden und fragte, ob er sich dafür revanchieren könne. Omi wollte vergessen, was er getan hatte und Schuldig erfüllte seinen Wunsch und veränderte sein Gedächtnis. Dann hatte er Omi fortgeschickt und wartete dort auf den Rest von Schwarz. Und Omi hatte vergessen. Fast, denn immer wieder waren die Szenen in seinen Träumen aufgetaucht.  
  
~~~~~  
  
OWARI Teil 1  
  
Und, was haltet ihr davon? An einigen Stellen ist die Fic noch nicht ganz rund, oder bild ich mir das nur ein? Ich bitte um konstruktive Kritik. Und nicht mit Steinen werfen! Das tut nämlich weh. Also, Morddrohungen, Heiratsanträge, Flüche, Lobeshymnen, Briefbomben, etc. aber eigentlich hauptsächlich Meinungen zu meiner Fic entweder zu den Reviews oder an meine E-Mail Addy: Rikuchan509@hotmail.com! Bis denn, your Rikuchan! ^_^ 


	2. Mission: Dangerous

So, hier meine Fortsetzung von "Feinde rettet man nicht".  
  
~~~~~  
  
Farfarello saß in seiner Zelle, welche er liebevoll "Folterkammer für Gott" nannte, und dachte über Schuldig nach. Er genoss es, dass er etwas gefunden hatte, mit was er ihn quälen und ihm die ganzen Erniedrigungen heimzahlen konnte. Jetzt hieß es nur noch, Schuldigs wunden Punkt vollkommen freizulegen. Dann würde er sich rächen können. Er würde sich rächen für die Beleidigungen, die vielen Gelegenheiten, die Schuldig genutzt hatte, ihn anzuspucken und ihn bis zur Ohnmacht zu reizen. Stundenlang stand er vor der Zelle und hatte ihn angestarrt, wühlte immer in Farfarellos Gedanken, tief und immer tiefer um Erinnerungen an das Tageslicht zu fördern, über die er sich dann sein dreckiges Maul zerreißen konnte. Jede Faser in dem geschundenen Körper hasste Schuldig und wünschte ihm einen qualvollen Tod. Schon oft waren die Wünschen beinahe Wirklichkeit geworden, aber immer kam Nagi oder Bradford dazwischen und retteten Schuldig. Und was machte dieser Idiot? Er kam kurz darauf herunter, um sich vor Farfarellos Tür zu stellen und ihn auszulachen.  
  
~Lach du nur! Bald werde ich mich rächen. Ich spüre es. Bald wird es soweit sein. Und dann wird dir keiner mehr helfen. Kein Nagi und kein Bradford.~  
  
~~~  
  
Im 'Kitten in the House' herrschte kurz bevor der Laden geschlossen wurde Hochbetrieb. Yohji, Aya und Ken waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Mädchen zu bedienen, als zu bemerken, wie Omi gedankenverloren den Inhalt seiner Gießkanne auf seine Füsse goß. Erst als sie den Laden schlossen, fiel Ken auf, dass er den hinteren Teil des Ladens unter Wasser setzte.  
  
"Omi, du kannst dir Tonnen von Wasser auf die Füsse gießen, du wirst nicht größer. Du bist ein Mensch und keine Pflanze."  
  
"Häh? Wieso Füsse? ... Kuso! Dabei hab ich die Hose heute erst angezogen!"  
  
"Tja, selbst schuld, wenn du träumst..."  
  
"Ich habe nicht geträumt!"  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?"  
  
"Omi hat alles unter Wasser gesetzt. Hat mal wieder geträumt!"  
  
"Ken no bakka! Ich habe nicht geträumt!"  
  
"Was hast du dann getan?"  
  
"Ich... ich habe... nachgedacht."  
  
"Über was denn? Hm? Hm?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ken, ich glaube, es reicht. Lass Omi in Frieden. Er scheint heute einfach nicht gut drauf zu sein. Jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag."  
  
"Oh Yohji, warum markierst du plötzlich den Verständnisvollen? Ich werd doch wohl mal meinen besten Freund ein bisschen ärgern dürfen."  
  
"Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe! Okay?"  
  
"Du weißt etwas! Rück raus mit der Sprache! Los! Mich interessiert es, was mein 'Bester Freund' dir, aber nicht mir zu sagen wagt!"  
  
"Ich habe es Yohji gesagt, weil er älter und erfahrener ist als wir alle. Ich war verstört weil..."  
  
"Ja, weil?"  
  
"... weil Schuldig mich verfolgt, ich ihn zur Rede gestellt und er mir erzählt hatte, dass er mich attraktiv fände und so was in der Art. So jetzt ist es raus."  
  
Im Laden war es plötzlich totenstill. Keiner wagte sich auch nur zu rühren. Omi traute sich nicht, ihnen auch noch zu erzählen, dass er vor einem Monat auf einer Mission Schuldig vor den unmittelbar bevorstehenden Sturz in die Tiefe gerettet hatte. Zwar könnte er behaupten, dass Schuldig ihn telepathisch dazu gezwungen hätte, aber er wollte sie nicht belügen. Vor ihm standen die einzigsten Menschen an die er sich wenden konnte und deren Vertrauen wollte er nicht verlieren.  
  
"Und was willst du jetzt tun?"  
  
"Was würdest du tun Ken?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
"Siehst du, ich auch nicht. Ich kann nur abwarten."  
  
Plötzlich kam Manx zur Tür herein.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los? Habt ihr nichts zu tun, dass ihr alle so tatenlos in der Ecke steht?"  
  
"Nichts. Ich habe nur aus Versehen die Kanne angestossen und sie ist auf meinen Fuss gefallen. Die anderen dachten, ich wäre ernsthaft verletzt, weil ich aufgeschrieen hatte und wollten mir zu Hilfe eilen. Yohji wollte gerade anfangen einen Vortrag darüber zu halten, dass man alle Geräte so wegstellt, dass sie nicht herunterfallen und man sich dabei verletzen könnte, da kamst du zur Tür herein."  
  
"Tatsächlich?"  
  
"Ja. Also, immer alles sicher wegstellen, ansonsten kann es passieren, dass ihr etwas auf den Fuss oder sogar auf den Kopf bekommt."  
  
"Manx, wieso bist du hier? Gibt es eine neue Mission für uns?"  
  
"Bin ich jemals gekommen, um ein Kaffeekranz mit euch abzuhalten?"  
  
"Wäre bestimmt interessant, aber nicht, dass ich wüsste."  
  
"Na also."  
  
~~~  
  
"... Und deshalb gilt es, diesen Mann unter Einsatz eures Lebens vor Weiß zu schützen. Noch Fragen? Gut. Dann können wir ja... Schuldig!"  
  
"Hä? Hast du was gesagt?"  
  
"Ist dir eigentlich der Sinn einer Missionsbesprechung klar?"  
  
"Natürlich. Schließlich hast du mir bestimmt schon tausend Mal erklärt, worin da der Sinn besteht."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Was und?"  
  
"Worin besteht der Sinn?"  
  
"Ääääääääääähmmmmm... wir besprechen eine Mission?"  
  
"Das weißt du also. Und was tust du dabei?"  
  
"Ich höre dir, den tollen, intelligenten, großen Brad Crawford, dabei zu!"  
  
"Gut. Und warum tust du es dann nicht?"  
  
"Tu ich doch!"  
  
"Dann erzähl mir mal von unserer neusten Mission."  
  
~Nagi! Helf mir! Bitte!~  
  
~Schon wieder? Ich hab langsam keine Lust mehr darauf. Immer muss ich dir aus der Patsche helfen. Bekomme ich eigentlich mal ne Gegenleistung dafür?~  
  
~Du bist egoistisch und raffgierig.~  
  
~Na und. Frag doch Farfarello.~  
  
"Na Schuldig? Ich warte!"  
  
~Okay, okay. Was willst du?~  
  
~Geld. Was sonst?~  
  
~Okay. Aber jetzt verrat mir bitte, wie die Mission abläuft!~  
  
~Okay. Aber pass genau auf.~  
  
"Äh... Weiß hat den Auftrag bekommen Ryo Nezumi umzubringen. Wir sollen ihn schützen."  
  
"Und wer ist das? Was macht er?"  
  
"Öh... der... hat so ziemlich überall seine Finger mit drin. Er hat irgendeine Firma unter sich. Klamotten glaube ich. Es heißt, er würde Kinder aus Thailand für sich arbeiten lassen und bezahle sie deutlichst unter dem Mindestlohn. Außerdem ist er führend im Drogengeschäft tätig."  
  
"Gut. Du hast sehr gut zugehört... Nagi. Egal, wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Machen wir uns fertig."  
  
"Woher...?"  
  
"Fällt das Schuldigschwein beim Chef in Ungnade? Na, das tut mir ja sehr leid für ihn." Während des ganzen Schauspiel hatte Farfarello sein Messer mit einer unheimlichen Besessenheit geschliffen und war dann bei Crawfords letzten Worten hinter Schuldig getreten, um ihm das Messer an die Kehle zu halten.  
  
"Nimm das Messer weg!"  
  
"Angst?"  
  
"Ich habe keine Angst."  
  
"Warum zitterst du dann?"  
  
"Tu ich das?"  
  
"Ja. Aber keine Angst. Ich bring dich nicht um. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Erst will ich dich quälen."  
  
"Und wie willst du das tun? Meinen Körper so verstümmeln wie deinen?"  
  
"Nein, ich werde deinen Wunden Punkt..."  
  
"ICH HABE KEINEN WUNDEN PUNKT!"  
  
Farfarello ließ von ihm ab und Schwarz verließ den Raum.  
  
~~~  
  
Bombay stand draußen Wache, während die anderen im Inneren des Hauses nach Nezumi suchten, um ihn dann umzubringen. Ihn störte es nicht, dass er immer der war, der Schmiere stand. Er hasste es, Menschen umzubringen. Schuld an ihrem Tod zu sein. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er Schuldig den Abhang hochgezogen hatte. Er ging vor der Tür auf und ab, als plötzlich Farfarello vor ihm stand. Blitzschnell hatte der ihn mit dem Unterarm gegen die Wand gedrückt. Das Messer, welches er in der anderen Hand hielt, war nur Millimeter von Omis Gesicht entfernt. Mit einer Eleganz, die er Farfarello nicht zugetraut hatte, glitt der mit seiner Zunge die Schneide entlang.  
  
"Willst du sterben?"  
  
Omi schluckte.  
  
"Ne-ein."  
  
"Willst du leiden?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Willst du, dass Gott leidet?"  
  
"Nein?"  
  
"Och, das ist aber schade. Der Kandidat erhält null Punkte. Sein Preis wäre sein Leben gewesen. Da er aber verloren hat, muss er sterben."  
  
"Farfarello!"  
  
"Hau ab Schuldig!"  
  
"Was machst du da?"  
  
"Ich veranstalte gerade ein Quiz mit unserem kleinen Freund hier. Leider hat er verloren und muss sterben. Willst du nicht herkommen? Dir würde ich auch gern noch ein paar Fragen stellen."  
  
"Du wirst ihn nicht umbringen!"  
  
"Und wer wird mich daran hindern? Etwa du? Du vergisst dabei nur, er ist unser Feind, und Feinde rettet man nicht. Soll ich etwa den Chef darüber aufklären, dass du diesen Nichtsnutz retten willst?"  
  
"Wir sollen die von Weiß nicht töten. Ausdrücklicher Befehl von Crawford. Wir sollen sie nur davon abhalten, Nezumi umzubringen."  
  
"Das hast du also gehört. Ausserdem war es ein Unfall. Er hat sich gewehrt. Mein Messer hat sich zu tief in seinen Magen gebohrt."  
  
"Da mach ich nicht mit."  
  
"Wer sagt, dass du dann noch am Leben bist? Er hatte dich ja schon umgebracht, als ich dazu kam. Aus Wut deswegen bin ich auf ihn losgegangen, es ist ein Handgemenge entstanden, ich wollte ihn nur am Arm verletzen, habe den aber verfehlt und stattdessen seine Magengrube getroffen. Der Rest von Weiß kam zu spät, er war schon verblutet."  
  
"Du bist verrückt!"  
  
"Das wusstest du doch schon. Ich trage nicht umsonst eine Zwangsjacke."  
  
"Glaubst du, ich sehe tatenlos zu, wie du ihn umbringst?"  
  
"Was liegt dir soviel an seinem Leben? An deiner Stelle würde ich laufen. Außer natürlich, dass er das ist, was ich so verzweifelt bei dir gesucht habe! Dein wunder Punkt! Aber... wieso? Er ist doch unser Feind? Was ist an ihm, dass er dir etwa bedeutet? Liefert er dir Drogen? Ist er dein liebstes Sexspielzeug?"  
  
"Ich bin doch nicht sein Spielzeug!"  
  
Omi konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Er sei Schuldigs wunder Punkt. Wieso? Weil er ihn gerettet hatte? Oder war da mehr? Egal, er konnte nicht tatenlos hier stehen bleiben. Er musste etwas tun. Plötzlich vernahm er Schuldigs Stimme in seinem Ohr.  
  
~Ich habe einen Plan.~  
  
~Der wäre?~  
  
~Ich kann ihn beeinflussen. Aber nicht lange. Er scheint beinahe immun dagegen zu sein. Während ich ihn von dir ablenke, kannst du abhauen. Ich kümmere mich dann um ihn.~  
  
~Er wird dich umbringen.~  
  
~Ich weiß.~  
  
~Warum tust du das?~  
  
~Dann sind wir quitt.~  
  
~Nein. Ich habe dann dein Leben auf dem Gewissen. Ich hätte dir helfen können. Diese Schuld will ich nicht.~  
  
~Du bist Berufskiller.~  
  
~Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht? Denkst du, ich tue das gern? Tust du es gern?~  
  
~...~  
  
~Schuldig?~  
  
~Ja?~  
  
~Tötest du gern?~  
  
~Du bist interessant. Ich würde mich gern intensiver mit dir unterhalten.~  
  
~Jetzt?~  
  
~Nein. Später. Morgen vielleicht.~  
  
~Dann musst du aber heute am Leben bleiben.~  
  
~Ja. Das muss ich dann wohl.~  
  
~Versprochen?~  
  
~Versprochen. Also, ich lenke ihn gleich ab. Bist du fertig?~  
  
~Ja.~  
  
Während diesem Dialog hatte Farfarello nachgedacht, wie er beide umbringen könne, ohne, dass ihm einer von ihnen durch die Lappen ging. Er hatte nicht registriert, was zwischen ihnen abgelaufen war. Plötzlich glaubte er, Schuldigs Stimme zu hören. Sie sprach etwas. Er verstand nicht was. Aber er glaubte zu hören, was sie sprachen. Ein Gebet. Zum himmlichen Vater. Farfarello vergass Omi, drehte sich zu Schuldig, um gegen ihn anzugehen.  
  
"Lauf!"  
  
"Aber ich kann dich doch nicht...!"  
  
"Lauf!"  
  
"Schuldig! Ich werde dich umbringen!"  
  
Schuldig konzentrierte sich nun vollends auf Farfarello und den Gedanken: Geh zu Nagi und Crawford. Es würde seine ganze Kraft erfordern und wenn es nicht gelänge, würde der Irre ihn mit Leichtigkeit umbringen können. Farfarello hatte einen starken Willen und kam Schuldig immer näher. Er hatte ihn schon fast erreicht, als die Tür aufging und Crawford und Nagi herauskamen.  
  
"Nezumi ist tot. Wo wart ihr? Wir hätten mindestens einen mehr gebraucht. Jetzt lasst uns schnell abhauen."  
  
~~~  
  
OWARI Teil 2.  
  
Pfffffffff, das war vielleicht ein Stück Arbeit. Öhm, was soll ich nun dazu sagen... Hmm, die Szene zwischen Farfie, Schuschu und Omi... ich weiß nicht... sie ist nicht ganz sauber geworden. Schuschu scheint irgendwie Todessehnsucht zu haben. Der nächste Teil wird besser. Versprochen. Ach, sagt mir einfach, was ihr davon halt. *selbstzweifelplag* 


	3. Many talks

Bitte lesen und Review schicken. Danke! ~~~~~  
  
Als Omi am nächsten Morgen die Zähne putzte, dachte er über den gestrigen Tag nach. Ob Schuldig sein Versprechen gehalten und überlebt hatte? Omi wusste es nicht. Er war so schnell wie nur möglich zu den Anderen geeilt, als ihm schon Nagi und Crawford entgegen gerannt kamen. Sie beachteten ihn nicht weiter und schienen zu fliehen. Im Schlafzimmer des Hauses traf er auf den Rest von Weiß.  
  
"Was war denn mit Nagi und Crawford los? Die kamen mir entgegen, als seien sie auf der Flucht."  
  
"Das waren sie auch. Sie waren in der Minderheit. Keine Ahnung, was bei denen abgeht."  
  
"Sie scheinen in der Gruppe Probleme zu haben."  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
Omi schaute Aya erschrocken an. Wieso glaubte er, dass sie Probleme bei Schwarz hätten? Er selbst hatte die Spannungen zwischen Schuldig und Farfarello bemerkt. Und die kamen nicht nur, weil Schuldig Omi beschützen wollte. Aber woher wusste Aya...  
  
"Ich denke, dass es zwischen Schuldig und Farfarello Probleme gibt. Nagi hatte anfangs eine Bemerkung gemacht, wo die beiden 'Streithähne' jetzt schon wieder wären."  
  
"Ach so."  
  
"Die Frage ist nur, weshalb haben die beiden Zwistigkeiten miteinander? Wenn wir das wüssten, könnten wir sie gegeneinander ausspielen. Das würde uns die Arbeit erleichtern."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Wie nein?"  
  
"Ich entnehme deinen Worten, dass du sie gegeneinander aufhetzen willst. Das mach ich nicht mit!"  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Weil Farfarello Schuldig dabei umbringen wird."  
  
"Und? Es ist Schuldig."  
  
"Ähm, entschuldigt ihr beiden. Wir müssten langsam von hier verschwinden. Ansonsten könnten wir leichte Probleme bekommen."  
  
"Yohji hat Recht. Wir sollten abhauen. Ihr könnt zuhause weiterreden."  
  
Sie waren nach Hause gegangen. Aber dort haben Omi und Aya nicht miteinander geredet, da Omi gleich auf sein Zimmer gegangen war. Nun stand er angezogen und fertig im Bad und bereitete sich moralisch darauf vor, gleich auf Aya zu stoßen.  
  
~Er ist so herzlos. Wie kann es ihm nur egal sein, ob Schuldig stirbt?~  
  
~Ich habe seine Familie umgebracht. Und wegen mir liegt seine Schwester im Krankenhaus.~  
  
~Schuldig? Wo bist du?~  
  
~Ganz in deiner Nähe. Vielleicht 500 Meter von dir entfernt.~  
  
~So weit reicht deine telepathische Kraft?~  
  
~Ich kann so vieles, was dich vielleicht erstaunt.~  
  
Omi glaubte sein dreckiges Grinsen genau vor sich zu sehen.  
  
~Komm heute zwölf Uhr zum Sunshine 60. Dort in der Nähe gibt es ein fantastisches kleines Lokal. Dort sind wir ungestört. Dort können wir reden.~  
  
~Was ist, wenn ich aufgehalten werde?~  
  
~Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du um zwölf dort sein wirst.~  
  
~Wie?~  
  
~Du wirst schon sehen.~  
  
~~~  
  
Der Vormittag verging so langsam wie noch nie. Die Sekunden wurden zu Minuten, die Minuten wurden Stunden, die Stunden Tage. Dass Aya ihn ansah, als ob er irgendeine Krankheit hätte, half ihm da auch nicht weiter. Inzwischen war es 11.30 Uhr. Omi wurde nervös. Er müsste bald los, wenn er Schldig nicht verpassen wollte. Und das wollte er nicht. Es war seltsam. Noch nie hatte er sich dermaßen darauf gefreut, Schuldig zu sehen. Dabei könnte es sich hierbei um eine Falle handeln. Aber das glaubte er nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grunde vertraute er Schuldig. Er hatte seine Sachen gerade fertig gepackt und war bereit loszugehen, als Yohji ins Zimmer hereinschaute.  
  
~Nein, nicht jetzt.~  
  
"Telefon! Es scheint irgendwer aus deiner Schule zu sein."  
  
"Ja, ich komme."  
  
Er nahm Yohji genervt den Hörer ab.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Oh Omi, du musst mir helfen!"  
  
~Das ist doch... Schuldig?~  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
"Du musst unbedingt vorbeikommen. Sofort!"  
  
"Ja. Ich wollte eh..."  
  
"Arigatou. Dann bis gleich. Und beeil dich!"  
  
Aufgelegt. Yohji sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Das... war jemand aus... meiner Klasse. Er hat ein Problem. Ich soll ihm helfen. Sofort."  
  
"Worauf wartest du noch? Na los, verschwinde! Lass deinen Freund nicht warten."  
  
"Ja. Bis nachher."  
  
~~~  
  
Am Sunshine 60 angekommen sah er schon von weitem den Rotschopf. Er ging geradewegs auf ihn zu.  
  
~Bleib stehen.~  
  
~Was? Wieso?~  
  
~Willst du, dass man uns zusammensieht? Hier sind zu viele Menschen. Du musst mir jetzt unauffällig folgen. Hörst du? UNAUFFÄLLIG!~  
  
~Ich bin ein Asassin, schon vergessen?~  
  
Schuldig verschwand in eine Seitenstrasse. Omi folgte ihm im angemessenen Abstand. SO gingen sie durch viele Seitenstrassen und Omi kam es sogar vor, als seien es manchmal die gleichen. Schulig lies sich immer etwas zurückfallen, bis er hinter einer Ecke sogar stehenblieb und auf seinen 'Verfolger' wartete. Der prallte auch prompt mit ihm zusammen.  
  
"Nicht so stürmig mit den jungen Pferden. Hätte ich geahnt, dass du mir gleich um den Hals fallen würdest, hätte ich dich zu einem Stundenhotel geführt und nicht hierher."  
  
"Wo sind wir?"  
  
"In Tokio?"  
  
"Haha. Hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht."  
  
"Okay. Also hinter mir siehst du ein gemütliches Lokal mit guter deutscher Küche. Sonntags gibt es sogar Thüringer Klöße."  
  
"Was sind Thüringer Klöße?"  
  
"Oje, ich glaube, du musst noch viel lernen, mein Kleiner. Komm lass uns reingehen."  
  
Sie betraten das bescheidene Lokal und suchten sich einen Tisch im hintersten Winkel. Da Omi keine Ahnung von deutscher Küche hatte, ließ er Schuldig für sich mitbestellen. So geschah es, dass er am Ende ein Wiener Schnitzel, Kartoffeln und Mischgemüse auf dem Teller hatte. Da er diesem Gericht ein wenig skeptisch gegenüber war, probierte er erst nur kleine Happen, musste dann aber zugeben, dass es köstlich schmeckte. Schuldig sah ihn fasziniert beim Essen zu. Wie er bei jedem Bissen erneut in Begeisterungsstürme ausbrach, fand er zu süß.  
  
"Du lächelst ja!"  
  
"Tu ich das?"  
  
"Ja. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich lächeln sehe. Also, ich mein richtig lächeln. Nicht dein dreckiges Hentaigrinsen. Nein, jetzt ist es... rein. Aus wahrer Freude entstanden."  
  
"Du redest Unsinn. Hat dir das schon einmal jemand gesagt?"  
  
"Schuldig?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Warum wolltest du dich mit mir treffen?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht wollte ich einfach nur reden."  
  
"Mit mir?"  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Weil wir Feinde sind?"  
  
"Ist das so störend für dich? Soll ich dich umbringen? Fühlst du dich dann besser?"  
  
"Sei bitte mal ernst. Warum ich?"  
  
"Du hast mir gestern eine Frage gestellt."  
  
"Ja. Ich wollte wissen, ob du gern andere Menschen umbringst."  
  
"Das ist eine interessante Frage und nicht sehr einfach zu beantworten. Sagen wir es so: Die Bezahlung ist gut."  
  
"Die Bezahlung ist gut? Mehr fällt dir dazu nicht ein? Du tötest Menschen, die du nicht kennst, die dir nie etwas getan haben und dir fällt nichts weiter dazu ein, als 'Die Bezahlung ist gut'?"  
  
"Würde ich die Menschen kennen, könnte ich sie wahrscheinlich nicht umbringen. Deshalb will ich diese Menschen nicht kennen. Nicht wissen, was sie alles in ihrem Leben geleistet haben. Nicht von ihrer Familie, die sie liebt, wissen."  
  
"Du machst es dir zu einfach."  
  
"Denkst du, ich weiß das nicht? Aber anders könnte ich es nicht aushalten. Ich muss mir vor jedem Auftrag vor Augen halten, dass die Menschen allesamt schlecht sind und es nicht anders verdient haben."  
  
"Nicht alle Menschen sind schlecht."  
  
"Doch."  
  
"Warum glaubst du das?"  
  
"Weil es bis jetzt immer so war, wenn ich Menschen getroffen habe. Ich habe sie getroffen, ich habe sie kennengelernt. Ich habe in ihren Gedanken gelesen und immer waren die Gedanken schlecht. Es wurde betrogen, es wurde hintergangen, es wurde der beste Freund bestohlen, es wurde jemand anderem etwas verheimlicht und so weiter und so fort. Alle waren sie schlecht. Die Fassade war solide und rechtschaffen, im Inneren jedoch waren alle schlecht. Nur Wenige waren unschuldig und rein. Und das waren einige wenige Kinder."  
  
"Also sind nicht alle Menschen schlecht. Die Kinder sind es nicht."  
  
"Es waren nur wenige. Die noch nicht sprechen konnten, nicht verstehen konnten. Und irgendwann werden alle Gedanken schlecht. Bei dem einen dauert es länger, beim anderen nicht. Du wirst auch noch..."  
  
"Was werde ich?"  
  
"Ich wollte es nicht sagen. Am Ende bildest du dir noch etwas darauf ein, dass du noch so rein bist. Und dann sind deine Gedanken schlecht."  
  
"Ich bin noch so rein? Aber, ich bin doch schlecht. Durch und durch. Ich plane Morde, breche irgendwo ein, hack mich ein. Das ist doch nicht mehr rein!"  
  
"Aber du machst dir Vorwürfe deswegen. Dein Selbstbewusstsein ist sehr stark ausgebildet. Im Gegensatz zu mir bist du rein wie ein Diamant. Ich mache mir keine Vorwürfe. Ich hoffe nur..."  
  
"Auf was?"  
  
"Dass mir endlich jemand die Last abnimmt."  
  
"Welche Last?"  
  
"Mein Leben."  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Was soll ich denn mit meinem Leben anfangen? Ich bin ein Nichts. Nein, schlimmer, ich bin ein Krimineller, ich bin drogenabhängig und ich lass den Leuten nicht einmal ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse. Ich erforsche sie und stell mich vor sie, um sie dann damit niederzumachen. Und der krönende Abschluss? Ich ergötze mich am Anblick ihrer leidenden Seelen. Nein, jemand wie ich, verdient es nicht zu leben."  
  
"Doch! Alle Menschen haben ein Recht zu leben..."  
  
"Das ich ihnen nehme..."  
  
"... weil es dein Beruf ist..."  
  
"Ich hätte auch genauso gut Bäcker werden können. Aber ich wollte Berufskiller werden..."  
  
"Gibt es denn nichts, was dich am Leben erhält? Keine Person, die dir alles bedeutet? Für die es sich zu leben lohnt."  
  
"Doch."  
  
Schuldig sah Omi jetzt direkt an. Seine grünen Augen waren klar, blinzelten nicht einen Moment.  
  
"Du bist es. Als ich an der Klippe hing, hast du mich gerettet. Du hättest genauso gut weggehen können. Ich bin dein Feind. Aber du hast mich gerettet. Obwohl du weißt, dass ich viele Menschen umgebracht habe und noch viele Menschen umbringen werde. Du hattest Mitleid mit mir. Ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen und ich habe es später auch in deinen Gedanken gelesen. Du wolltest nicht, dass ich sterbe. Du hast nicht vordergründig den Killer in mir gesehen. Jedenfalls nicht in diesem Moment. Du hast den Menschen gesehen. Niemand zuvor hat das getan. Nur du. Dafür bin ich dir dankbar."  
  
"Dankbar also."  
  
"Enttäuscht? Hast du gehofft, ich würde dich mit in mein Bettchen nehmen?"  
  
"Was denkst du von mir? Ich bin doch nicht..."  
  
"Reg dich ab. Ehrlich gesagt, du hast etwas, was mich anzieht. Du bist... unschuldig,... schön. Deine Augen sind einfach nur faszinierend. Du siehst aus wie ein Engel. Ja, für einen Engel lohnt es sich zu leben."  
  
Mit diesen Worten gab Omi seinen inneren Widerstand auf. Bis jetzt wollte er es nicht wahrhaben, dass ihm etwas an diesem Mann lag. Nun konnte er es aber nicht mehr leugnen. Er hatte Gefühle für Schuldig entwickelt. Positive Gefühle. Er sah ihn nicht mehr als ein Mitglied von Schwarz, nein, er sah ihn jetzt endgültig als einen Menschen an. Als einen Menschen, der leidet, wenn man ihn verletzt. Als einen Menschen, der lieben und geliebt werden konnte.  
  
"Du musst jetzt gehen."  
  
"Was? Wieso?"  
  
"Es ist schon spät. Sie werden auf dich warten. Und wenn ich es richtig mitbekommen habe, habt ihr noch ein Problem zu klären."  
  
"Welches Problem?"  
  
"Ob ihr die Spannungen zwischen mir und Farfarello ausnutzen wollt."  
  
"Sehen wir uns wieder?"  
  
"Im nächsten Kampf bestimmt."  
  
"Nein, ich meine..."  
  
"Vielleicht."  
  
~~~  
  
Später am Abend saßen Ken, Yohji und Omi gemütlich vor dem Fernseher und sahen sich einen Film an, als plötzlich Aya ins Zimmer kam.  
  
"Omi! Wir müssen reden!"  
  
"Nicht jetzt. Ich sehe mir gerade diesen Film an."  
  
"Der kann warten."  
  
Widerwillig machte Omi den Fernseher aus und sah genervt zu Aya hoch.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Was ist mit dir los? Seit dem Nachhauseweg gestern hast du dich vollkommen zurückgezogen.."  
  
"Du bist doch hier die Zurückgezogenheit in Person."  
  
"Aber ich hatte nicht die Befürchtung, dass Farfarello Schuldig umbringt."  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen?"  
  
"Das ich keine Ahnung habe, wieso ich Rücksicht auf diesen Verbrecher nehmen soll. Dann bringt Farfarello ihn halt um. Ist doch egal. Dann muss ich das nicht mehr machen."  
  
"Wieso bist du so versessen darauf, ihn umzubringen?"  
  
"Er hat meine Familie umgebracht! Schon vergessen? Er ist Abschaum! Er ist das Allerletzte!"  
  
"Nein, er ist ein Mensch!"  
  
"Na und? Nezumi war auch nur ein Mensch. Und ihn haben wir auch umgebracht."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Kein Aber! Wo liegt der Unterschied, ob wir einen uns unbekannten Typen oder Schuldig umbringen?"  
  
"Ich... ich weiß es nicht."  
  
~Doch. Schuldig ist etwas Besonderes für mich. Aber das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen.~  
  
"Na also! Und wir bringen ihn ja nicht um. Farfarello wird das tun."  
  
Farfarello... 'Außer natürlich, dass er das ist, was ich so verzweifelt bei dir gesucht habe! Dein wunder Punkt!' Farfarello hatte Schuldigs wunden Punkt gesucht. Er hatte das gesucht, was Schuldig am allerwichtigsten war. Und er hatte es gefunden. Omi. Was hatte Farfarello nun vor? Nun, da er weiß, wie er ihn treffen konnte. Omi musste vorsichtiger sein. Das hatte Schuldig auch gesagt. Aber Omi wollte nicht vorsichtig sein. Er wollte Schuldig schützen. Vor Farfarello.  
  
"Omi!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Hast du mir gerade zugehört?"  
  
"Gomen Aya. Nein, was hast du gerade gesagt?"  
  
"Ich habe gerade gesagt, dass wir mit allen Mitteln herausfinden müssen, wie wir uns die derzeitige Situation zu Nutzen machen können."  
  
"Und dann?"  
  
"Werden wir alles nur Mögliche tun, dass sie sich nicht mehr um uns, sondern um sich selbst kümmern müssen. Hat irgendwer Einwände?"  
  
"Ich. Farfarello wird Schuldig umbringen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken."  
  
"Shimatta! Hör zu: Schuldig hat meine Familie umgebracht. Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie er andere weiter ins Elend stürzt. Wenn du mir einen vernünftigen, durchdachten Grund bringst, wieso er verschont bleiben soll, überleg ich mir die Sache vielleicht noch. Vielleicht."  
  
~Ich habe Schuldig gern.~  
  
"..."  
  
"Na also. Also gehen wir vor, wie ich eben gesagt habe. Findet den wunden Punkt und dann sehen wir, dass wir ein Loch daraus machen."  
  
~~~  
  
OWARI Teil 3 


	4. The Other Characters and what they think

Feinde rettet man nicht...4  
  
~~~~~ Omi lag wütend in seinem Bett. Er war nicht nur auf Aya wütend. An seiner Stelle würde er wahrscheinlich genauso denken. Er war hauptsächlich auf sich wütend. Weil er keinen anderen vernünftigen Grund gefunden hatte, weshalb man Schuldig nicht umbringen sollte. Und das er Schuldig mochte, konnte er Aya nicht sagen. Der würde dann wahrscheinlich total ausflippen.  
  
"Omi? Kann ich hereinkommen?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Ken würde ihn von der ganzen Problematik ablenken. Oder sie würden die ganze Nacht darüber reden und Omi würde froh sein, sich endlich ausgeredet zu haben. Aber wieder war da die Frage, ob Ken ihn verstehen würde. Eigentlich war das auch egal. Ken würde dichthalten.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Beschissen. Ich habe ihn nicht gefunden."  
  
"Wen?"  
  
"Den Grund, weshalb er leben soll."  
  
"Doch, ich glaube du hast. Aber du willst es dir nicht eingestehen oder ihn nicht sagen."  
  
"Warum weißt du das nur immer?"  
  
"Ich fühle es. Sag ihn mir. Sag mir den Grund. Du weißt, ich werde dich nicht verraten. Sag ihn mir. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich verstehen kann, aber ich will es versuchen. Aber bitte sag ihn. Wir sind doch das, was man 'Beste Freunde' nennt."  
  
"Der Grund ist... also, ich... Nein. Ich muss anders anfangen. Ich habe mich heute mit Schuldig getroffen. Wir haben geredet. Das heißt, eigentlich hat er die meiste Zeit geredet. Ich habe dagesessen, zugehört, eingeworfen. Und ich glaube, Schuldig hat mir dabei ein Teil seines Inneren gezeigt. Ich habe angefangen, ihn als Schuldig, den Menschen zu sehen und nicht als Schuldig, unser Feind. Ich habe abgefangen ihn... zu..."  
  
"Zu was?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht genau. Zu mögen vielleicht. Aber nicht so, wie ich dich, Yohji und sogar Aya mag. Nein, irgendwie anders. Ich weiß nicht so recht."  
  
"Denkst du an ihn, wenn er nicht da ist? Nicht nur heute. Vorher auch."  
  
"Ja. Seit ich... seit ich mich wieder..."  
  
"Red nur weiter. Ich höre zu."  
  
"Vor einiger Zeit habe ich etwas getan, was ich euch nicht erzählt habe. Erst konnte ich es euch nicht sagen, weil ich vergessen hatte. Aber nachdem ich mich wieder erinnert hatte, hab ich es auch nicht gesagt. Es scheint der Anfang der Sache zu sein."  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht."  
  
"Ich habe Schuldig gerettet."  
  
"Du hast was?"  
  
"Es war an einer Klippe. Wir haben gekämpft und plötzlich hing er am Abgrund und ich habe ihn wieder hochgezogen. Und als Gegenleistung hat er meine Erinnerung daran ausgelöscht. Aber es hatte nicht geklappt. In meinen Träumen kamen die Szenen immer wieder, bis ich mich wieder erinnert habe. Seitdem habe ich an ihn immer nur im Guten gedacht. Und gestern wollte er sich für mich opfern."  
  
"Schuldig wollte was?"  
  
"Ich muss einen Moment unachtsam gewesen sein. Farfarello war plötzlich da und wollte mich umbringen, da kam Schuldig und wollte ihn ablenken, damit ich abhauen konnte. Aya hatte übrigens Recht. Farfarello hasst Schuldig. Er wollte ihn auch umbringen. Und sollte die Situation irgendwann eskalieren, wird er es auch tun. Auf jeden Fall wollte ich erst nicht abhauen, aber da Schuldig versprochen hatte am Leben zu bleiben, hab ich es dann doch getan. Oh Gott, Ken! Ich habe Angst! Angst um Schuldig! Was ist, wenn Farfarello ihn umbringt? Ich glaube, das würde ich nicht aushalten. Ich... ich hab ihn doch gern..."  
  
Jetzt konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Schon eine ganze Weile waren seine Augen feucht gewesen und nun sah sich Ken mit der Situation konfrontiert, einen tränenüberströmten Omi vor sich zu haben. Er tat das einzigste, was in dieser Situation wirksam war. Er nahm ihn in die Arme und hielt ihn ganz fest. Langsam wiegte er sich und ihn hin und her.  
  
"Ich bin müde. Ich möchte jetzt gern schlafen."  
  
"Okay, dann geh ich wohl besser."  
  
"Nein. Bleib hier. Ich will nicht allein bleiben. Nicht heute. Du bist warm. So schön warm... Wenn du gehst, wird es wieder kalt. Bitte, bleib hier."  
  
"Na gut. Aber wenn du mich aus dem Bett schmeißt, weil du zuviel Platz brauchst, bin ich ganz schnell weg."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Sie legten sich nebeneinander auf das Bett. Omi umschlang den auf dem Rücken liegenden Ken wie einen großen Teddybären und war auf der Stelle eingeschlafen.  
  
~Wie ein kleines Kind. So unschuldig und niedlich.~  
  
~Hai. So ist er.~  
  
Ken erschrak. Hatte er eben Schuldig gehört?  
  
~Hai. Ich bin es. Schuldig.~  
  
~Was machst du in meinen Gedanken?~  
  
~Aufpassen, dass dem Kleinen nichts passiert.~  
  
~Dir scheint wirklich etwas an ihm zu liegen.~  
  
~Ja. Schließlich ist er mein kleiner Engel.~  
  
~Dein kleiner Engel...~  
  
~Er hält mich am Leben. Aber...~  
  
~Aber was?~  
  
~Wenn mir nun doch etwas zustößt, dann will ich, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst.~  
  
~Ich?~  
  
~Ja. Dir liegt er mindestens genauso viel am Herzen wie mir.~  
  
~Er ist mein bester Freund. Mein einzigster...~  
  
~Ja.~  
  
~Schuldig?~  
  
~Ja?~  
  
~Was...~  
  
~Was mir zustoßen könnte? Ich könnte sterben. Einfach so.~  
  
~In unserem Beruf stirbt man nicht einfach so.~  
  
~Stimmt. Aber es ist doch so: Sowohl ich als auch du und er wissen, dass ich ein Mensch bin und irgendwann sterbe. Und das wahrscheinlich bald. Farfarello schleicht in seinem Zimmer herum wie der Tiger im Käfig. Aya hasst mich aufs Unermessliche. Beide wolle mich tot sehen. Je eher, desto besser. Und ich spüre, dass es immer weiter und schneller auf mein Ende zugeht.~  
  
~Du klingst wie ein alter Mann, der an einer unheilbaren Krankheit leidet.~  
  
~Alt... nein, alt werde ich nie. Das wusste ich schon immer. Als dreijähriger habe ich zu jeden in meiner Umgebung gesagt: Ich werde nicht alt. Ich werde jung sterben. Sie fragten mich warum. Wieso ich auf diese Idee käme. Da habe ich gelacht und gesagt, das wäre mein Geheimnis. Aber ich habe es ihnen dann doch verraten. Ich konnte nichts für mich behalten~  
  
~Und warum wirst du nie...?~  
  
~'Ich werde Berufskiller, weil ich dann jung sterbe. Dann kann ich ohne Falten und schön sterben.' Sagte ich immer. Sie sagten, wenn ich Berufskiller würde und jung sterbe, hätte ich meinen Beruf verfehlt. Wenn Berufskiller jung sterben, wären sie nicht gut.~  
  
~Du bist aber gut. Wieso glaubst du trotzdem, dass du bald stirbst?~  
  
~Ich glaube nicht. Ich weiß. Also tu mir bitte den Gefallen! Wenn ich sterbe, kümmer du dich um ihn und sag Omi, dass ich ihn gerne weiter beschützt hätte, aber es lag nicht in meiner Macht. Und sag ihm, dass... dass... ich ihn gern habe.~  
  
~Das sag ihm bitte vorher selbst.~  
  
~Ich werde sehen, ob...~  
  
~Nein. Du wirst nicht sehen. Du wirst es ihm so bald wie nur möglich sagen. Sonst werde ich gar nichts von dem sagen, was du...~  
  
~Okay, ich werde es ihm sagen. Aber nun muss ich fort. Auf bald, Ken.~  
  
~Ein seltsamer Kerl, dieser Schuldig.~  
  
~~~  
  
"Crawford? Hast du Zeit?"  
  
"Eigentlich nicht. Aber für dich mach ich eine Ausnahme."  
  
"Arigato. Ähm, ich mache mir Sorgen. Wegen Schuldig und Farfarello."  
  
"Aha. Und weiter?"  
  
"Ich wollt fragen, ob du vielleicht weißt, was dahinter steckt."  
  
"Schuldig hat es in der Vergangenheit nicht unterlassen können Farfarello zu reizen. Und der hat inzwischen genug davon. Das ist alles."  
  
"Aber warum reizt Schuldig Farfarello? Ich meine, das hat er vorher doch nicht getan. Jedenfalls nicht in solchem Maße."  
  
"Du hast einen Verdacht."  
  
"Ich denke, Schuldig will sterben."  
  
"Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Vielleicht haben ihn die Drogen auch einfach nur komplett den Verstand vernebelt. Wäre ja nichts Neues."  
  
"Dir scheint es egal zu sein, was aus ihm wird. Dir scheint alles egal zu sein. Nur du bist dir wichtig. Du verdammter Egoist. Wie können wir dir nur egal sein?"  
  
"..."  
  
Wütend verließ Nagi den Raum und ließ Crawford allein zurück.  
  
"Ihr seid mir nicht egal. Du nicht und Schuldig auch nicht."  
  
~Nur Schuldig lässt sich ja nicht belehren. Wie oft habe ich ihm gesagt, dass er Farfarello nicht reizen soll und er hat nicht auf mich gehört. Jetzt hasst ihn Farfarello dermaßen, das nicht einmal mehr ich etwas für ihn tun kann. Aber irgendwie scheint Schuldig wirklich sterben zu wollen. Ich glaube, ich muss dem auf den Grund gehen.~  
  
~~~  
  
An der Wand hing ein Bild von Schuldig. Messer durchbohrten ihn zu Dutzenden. Wie Farfarello ihn doch verabscheute. Und endlich hatte er den wunden Punkt gefunden. Das es Omi sein würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Dieser blonde Milchbubi. Andererseits musste es jemand sein, der so anders ist als Schuldig. Aber das half dem auch nicht vor dem Tod. Er musste sterben. Damit er selbst Schuldig leiden sehen konnte. Das war sein einzigster Gedanke, der ihn beschäftigte. Tag und Nacht konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken. Omi umbringen, damit Schuldig litt. Und letzten Endes auch Schuldig umbringen. Oder beide gleichzeitig. Damit sie zusammen litten.  
  
~~~  
  
~Wie kann er nur versuchen, Schuldig zu schützen? Schuldig hat meine Familie umgebracht und er sagt: Er ist ein Mensch.~  
  
Aya verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Omi hatte sich noch nie gegen ihn gestellt und auf einmal, wenn es um seinen ärgsten Feind, dem Grund, weshalb er zu Weiß gekommen war, geht, spinnt der Kleine so rum. Was wäre, wenn es zu der Situation käme, in der er die Chance hätte, Schuldig umzubringen und Omi sich dazwischen dränge? Würde er nachgeben oder ohne Angst vor Verlusten, Schuldig umbringen? Was wäre, wenn er dabei Omi verletze? Vielleicht sogar tödlich? Das würde er sich nie verzeihen können. Auf seine Art war Omi ganz in Ordnung. Und das er sich jetzt widersetzte, kam doch nur, weil Schuldig ihn verfolgt hat und ihm so einen Scheiß erzählt, von wegen, er fände ihn attraktiv. Das konnte doch nie im Leben stimmen. Bestimmt hatte er ihn verfolgt, um mehr über Weiß herauszufinden. Schwachstellen aufdecken etc. Und als er entdeckt wurde, musste er sich halt schnell etwas ausdenken. So wird es gewesen sein und nicht anders. Er wusste, dass er so Omi verunsichern würde.  
  
~Und dann gegen mich aufhetzen. Aber damit kommt er nicht weit. Ich habe ihn durchschaut. Jetzt habe ich noch einen Grund mehr, ihn zu hassen.~  
  
~~~  
  
Der Bildschirm erhellte das Zimmer in einem sterilen Blau. Nagi saß vor seinem Computer und starrte die Zeichen an, ohne wirklich zu registrieren, was er da eigentlich vor sich hatte. Schuldig machte ihm immer noch Sorgen. Er hatte sich erhofft, durch ein Gespräch mit Crawford würde etwas Licht ins Dunkle kommen, aber dem war nicht so. Es schien sogar noch dunkler geworden zu sein. Wenn er nur wüsste, was der Grund für Schuldigs Verhalten war. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen. Irgendwie mochte Nagi Schuldigs Art alles lockerer zu sehen und nicht ganz so streng zu sein wie Crawford und doch alles richtig zu machen.  
  
~~~  
  
Obwohl neben ihn eine attraktive junge Frau schöne Augen machte, rührte Yohji gedankenverloren in seinem Drink. Die Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen Omi und Aya ging ihm nicht aus den Kopf. Ayas Standpunkt und Motive waren ja klar, aber Omi... Irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein, dass der Kleine Partei für Schuldig ergriff. Vielleicht empfand Omi auch etwas für Schuldig. Anders als Aya war Yohji der Meinung, dass Schuldig die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Und wer weiß, was er Omi noch erzählt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war irgendwann der Punkt gekommen, an dem Omi sich in Schuldig...  
  
~...verliebt hat. Ja, so etwas muss es sein. Auch wenn lieben vielleicht zu stark ausgedrückt ist. Aber in die Richtung muss es gehen.~  
  
~~~~~  
  
OWARI Teil 4 


	5. Much happens at evening

Feinde rettet man nicht...5  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seit Tagen hatte sich Schuldig nicht mehr gemeldet. Hoffentlich war ihm nichts zugestossen. Ken hatte Mitleid mit Omi, wie er so dasaß, traurig und verlassen. Wenn er ihn nur irgendwie aufheitern könnte. Vielleicht könnten sie mal wieder ausgehen. Ja, das war eine gute Idee.  
  
"Hey, Omi. Wollen wir heute ins Kino gehen?"  
  
"Was läuft denn?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Aber wir waren lange nicht mehr im Kino. Wir könnten doch einfach mal hingehen, in irgendeinen Film gehen und danach gehen wir noch was trinken. Ich kenn eine gemütliche Karaokebar."  
  
"Karaoke? Aber du singst bitte nicht! Das können wir den anderen Gästen nicht antun."  
  
Seit langem grinste Omi mal wieder.  
  
"Hey, ich kann gut singen!"  
  
"Aber nicht nachdem du was getrunken hast."  
  
"Wir können ja auch in eine normale Bar gehen..."  
  
"Okay. Du lässt ja vorher eh keine Ruhe."  
  
~~~  
  
Wenige Stunden später fand man Omi und Ken in einer kleinen gemütlichen Bar. Sie waren inmitten einer Diskussion über den Film, den sie sich eben angesehen hatten, als...  
  
"Wen haben wir den da? Sind das nicht 'Bombay' und 'Siberian'?"  
  
"Schuldig!"  
  
"Ja, das bin ich. Was macht ihr hier? Ausser, dass ihr die Luft verpestet?"  
  
Omi war verwirrt. Was war mit Schuldig los? Wieso war er so herablassend zu ihm? Nach sekundenlanger Sprachlosigkeit übernahm Ken für sie das Reden.  
  
"Wir machen das, was viele normale Menschen machen. Wir gehen aus. Was machst du hier? Drogen kaufen?"  
  
"Nein, ich zeig Nagi wie man durch die Läden zieht. Und wo man die richtigen Leute trifft. Eigentlich ist diese Bar eine gute Adresse, aber vielleicht haben sie heute nicht darauf geachtet, wen sie hereinlassen. Anders kann ich mir eure Anwesenheit nicht erklären. Komm, wir setzen uns da hinten hin. Dort ist die Luft sauberer."  
  
Schuldig und Nagi verschwanden in eine dunkle Ecke auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.  
  
"Was war denn das eben?"  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Na Schuldig. Er war ja richtig eklig."  
  
"Glaubst du, nur weil irgendwie irgendetwas zwischen uns ist, dass sich alles ändert? Dass er mir strahlend um den Hals fällt? Davon abgesehen, Nagi war dabei. Was glaubst du, ob er davon weiß?"  
  
"Okay, du hast Recht."  
  
"Ja. Jetzt lass uns bitte das Thema wechseln."  
  
~Es tut weh. Warum war er so sarkastisch. Bedeute ich ihm etwa doch nichts?~  
  
~Hallo Kleiner. Wie geht es dir?~  
  
~...~  
  
~Bist du mir böse? Es tut mir leid, aber Nagi weiß nichts und so soll es bleiben.~  
  
~Versteh ich ja...~  
  
~...aber?~  
  
~Es hat weh getan.~  
  
~Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich jetzt an deinem Tisch sitzen, mich mit dir unterhalten, deine weiche Haut berühren und später...~  
  
~Später?~  
  
~...später zusammen mit dir nach Hause gehen. Neben dir einschlafen, neben dir aufwachen. So wie es alle Verliebte gerne tun.~  
  
~Verliebte?~  
  
~Hai Omi, ich bin verliebt in dich. Ich liebe jedes kleine Bisschen an dir.~  
  
~Schuldig! Nein, sprich nicht weiter. Nicht, nein... bitte...~  
  
~Warum? Omi, liebst du mich denn nicht auch?~  
  
~Ich... ich weiß es nicht. Und deshalb sollst du auch nicht weitersprechen... oder denken.~  
  
~Aber... ich dachte, du würdest meine Gefühle erwidern... ich spüre doch, dass du... aber... wieso doch nicht... ich weiß gar nicht... Du verwirrst mich...~  
  
~Schuldig, ich habe Gefühle für dich. Und vielleicht liebe ich dich auch. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher.~  
  
~Nicht sicher...~  
  
~Ja und... ich will nicht sagen, ich liebe dich, wenn es am Ende vielleicht nicht stimmt. Und was ist, wenn ich dich wirklich liebe? Was wird sich dann ändern? Nichts, wir werden uns nur noch mehr nacheinander sehnen. Und seien wir mal ehrlich, das bringt uns nichts. Folglich wirst du am Besten nie von mir hören, dass ich dich liebe.~  
  
~Das ist herzlos.~  
  
~Es muss sein.~  
  
"Hier ein Taschentuch."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Ken hielt Omi ein Taschentuch hin. Der hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ihm eine Träne über das Gesicht lief.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
~Omi, bitte, sei nicht so grausam. Glaubst du nicht, dass es schlimmer ist, wenn wir zwar wissen, was der Andere fühlt, er es aber nicht sagt?~  
  
"Komm Ken, wir gehen."  
  
~Omi!~  
  
"Wenn du meinst."  
  
Omi und Ken standen auf und gingen zur Tür. Kurz bevor Omi die Bar verließ, schaute er sich noch einmal um. Er traf Schuldigs Blick. Darin sah er unsäglichen Schmerz. Omi schloss langsam seine Augen und ging flugs zur Tür heraus und rannte fast um die nächste Ecke. Dort knickten ihm die Beine ein und er sank weinend zu Boden. Ken, den er fast umgerannt hatte, kniete sich zu ihm und sprach leise auf ihn ein.  
  
"Omi, was ist denn mit dir?"  
  
"Er... er... er liebt mich!"  
  
"Das ist doch toll! Oder?"  
  
"Nein, ist es nicht. Weil ich ihn doch auch liebe!"  
  
"Ich sehe das Problem nicht."  
  
"Wir haben keine Zukunft. Wir sind Berufskiller auf gegensätzlichen Seiten. Irgendwann werden wir uns auf Leben und Tod gegenüberstehen. Und wenn ihm dann was passiert..."  
  
Ken mussten daran denken, was Schuldig ihm gesagt hatte. 'Farfarello schleicht in seinem Zimmer herum wie der Tiger im Käfig. Aya hasst mich aufs Unermessliche. Beide wolle mich tot sehen. Je eher, desto besser.'  
  
"Aber du liebst ihn. Und da ist es egal ob ihr nun zusammen seid oder nicht. Wenn ihm etwas zustößt, bist du in jedem Fall unglücklich."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Nichts aber! Genieß die Zeit, die euch bleibt. Selbst wenn sie kurz sein sollte."  
  
"Du hast vielleicht Recht."  
  
~~~  
  
Schuldig und Nagi saßen immer noch in der Bar.  
  
"Schuldig! Schuldig!"  
  
"Hm? Hast du etwas gesagt?"  
  
"Nein, eigentlich frage ich dich nur seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde, ob ich dir was zu Trinken mitbringen soll."  
  
"Seit wann bist du so sarkastisch?"  
  
"Schuldig, was ist mit dir los? Du legst dich pausenlos mit Farfarello an, bist ständig unkonzentriert und ohne es genau zu wissen, würde ich behaupten, du hast eben telepathisch mit einem unserer Feinde kommuniziert. Dabei würde ich mal auf Omi tippen."  
  
"Wie kommst du nur auf solche Ideen? Das ist doch völliger Schwachsinn. Erstens legt sich Farfarello immer mit mir an. Ich habe dabei keine Schuld, dass der Typ mich dauernd umbringen will..."  
  
"Oh ja, er hat unsere Namen in eine Lostrommel getan und gelost und dein Name stand auf dem Los. Sicher doch. Alles reiner Zufall."  
  
"..."  
  
"Verdammt Schuldig! Du hast ihn gereizt bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit, und seit geraumer Zeit dürfen wir dich regelmäßig vor ihm retten."  
  
"Kann schon sein..."  
  
"Es ist so. Und wenn du nicht aufpasst wird er dich eines Tages umbringen. Dann werden Crawford und ich dich nicht retten können. Dann wird es zu spät sein. Mich interessiert nur eines. Es muss doch einen Grund geben, dass du ihn so provozierst. Du scheinst dich nach dem Tod zu sehnen. Warum?"  
  
"Oje, warum wollen sie nur immer wissen warum. Das nervt. Aber wenn du dann Ruhe gibst, könnte ich dir einen Grund verraten."  
  
"Einen?"  
  
"Hai. Denkst du, es gibt nur einen bestimmten Grund sterben zu wollen? Es kann nicht nur einen geben. Es müssen mehrere sein, ansonsten lohnt es sich nicht. Ansonsten überwiegt der Wunsch zu leben."  
  
"Warum verrätst du mir nur einen?"  
  
"Sei nicht immer so neugierig. Das bekommt dir nicht."  
  
"..."  
  
"Ich fass es nicht, dass ich das dir jetzt erzähle. Naja, auch egal. Als ich jünger was, gab es in meiner Nachbarschaft viele Verbrecher. Mörder, Diebe und ähnliches. Alles ziemlich zwielichtige Gestalten und als Jugendlicher kam man allein nicht weit. Aber ich hatte einen Freund. Ralph. Er war etwa so alt wie ich jetzt und auch ein Berufskiller. Wir trafen uns jeden Abend in einem alten, verlassenen Haus. Immer um die gleiche Zeit. Ich war meist schon früher da. Und wenn er dann kam, brachte er mir bei, was er konnte. Wie man sich anschlich, wie man kämpfte... halt alles, was man als Killer wissen muss, um nicht erwischt zu werden und um zu überleben. Jeden Tag zeigte er mir etwas anderes. Ich lernte schnell. Zwischen uns entstand eine tiefe Freundschaft. Nein, es ging über eine Freundschaft hinaus. Ich hatte zu der Zeit viele Frauen und auch Männer gehabt, aber keiner von ihnen verstand mich wie er. Ihm konnte ich alles erzählen. Wir ergänzten uns perfekt. Wir lagen auf einer Wellenlänge. Wenn wir uns liebten, liebten wir uns wirklich, nicht dieses zack rein und wieder raus. Ralph hat mir gezeigt, dass es auf der Welt Liebe gibt..."  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Eines Tages hatte er einen Auftrag. Ich war wie immer viel zu früh an unserem Treffpunkt und wartete ungeduldig auf ihn. Vor lauter Langeweile und weil ich es nicht erwarten konnte, ihn zu sehen, beschloss ich ihm entgegenzugehen. Er hatte mich nie auf eine seiner Missionen mitgenommen, trotzdem wusste ich immer, wo er war. So geschah es, dass ich ihn ziemlich schnell fand. Er war gerade inmitten eines Kampfes und ich stand gespannt abseits des Geschehens. Was dann passierte... es ging so schnell... Ein Typ ergriff mich plötzlich von hinten - es muss ein weiterer Feind von Ralph gewesen sein - und rief nach ihm. Der Dreckskerl hielt mir eine Automatik an den Kopf und sagte, er würde mich erschiessen, wenn Ralph sich nicht ergeben wolle und der ließ von dem Anderen ab und der Typ mit der Knarre schleuderte mich ihm entgegen. Ich strauchelte und fiel, dann hörte ich nur noch einen Schuss und als ich mich umdrehte, fiel er mir entgegen. Er fiel mir direkt in die Arme und die Typen hauten ab. Und während ich ihm in den Armen hielt, nahm er seine letzte Kraft zusammen und flüsterte mir zu: 'Schuldig, es ist vorbei. Und ich hatte noch Glück. Ich bin noch ziemlich alt geworden.' Ein schwaches Lachen kam ihm über die Lippen. Ich frage mich heute noch, wie er damals lachen konnte. Aber er sprach noch weiter. 'Weißt du, so ist es am Schönsten zu sterben. In den Armen seines Geliebten.' Ich antwortete ihm: 'Dann will auch ich jetzt sterben. Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben.' Und wieder lachte er. 'Nein Schuldig, du musst weiterleben. Für mich. Bitte werde wenigstens so alt wie ich. Versprichst du es mir?' Ich versprach es ihm unter einem Meer von Tränen. Und ich schwor mir, nie älter wie er zu werden, denn das kam mir einem Verrat gleich. Nun bin ich so alt wie er. Aber ich bin nicht so feige und bringe mich selbst um. Nein, ich will im Kampf sterben. Deswegen habe ich Farfarello in letzter Zeit gereizt. Ich will einfach nur meinen Eid erfüllen. Das musst du doch verstehen."  
  
"Gibt es nichts, was dich von deinem Eid abbringt?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
~Nein, nichts wird mich von diesem Eid abbringen. Nicht einmal Omi. Nicht einmal mehr er. Selbst wenn er mich liebt. Nur zu gern würde ich ihm etwas von dem geben, was mir Ralph gegeben hat. Etwas Liebe. Aber er lässt mich ja nicht. Noch ein Grund zu sterben. Verzweiflung, weil er meine Liebe nicht erwidert.~  
  
~~~  
  
OWARI Teil 5  
  
So, jetzt wisst ihr den Grund für Schuldigs Todessehnsucht. Dafür möchte ich aber bitte paar Reviews sehen. Büüüüüüüüüüüüüddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! 


	6. A Decision For Love

Feinde rettet man nicht...6  
  
~~~ Seit Stunden saß Omi nun auf dieser Bank und starrte unentwegt auf den Baum. Es schien Ewigkeiten her zu sein, dass er zusammen mit Schuldig unter diesem stand und ihn fragte, warum der ihn beobachtete. Ewigkeiten, aber in Wirklichkeit war es weniger als ein Monat her, vielleicht zwei Wochen. Warum war er hergekommen? Glaubte er tatsächlich, dass Schuldig erneut diesen Ort aufsuchen würde? Läge es nicht näher, ihn in dem kleinen deutschen Lokal zu suchen? Und was will er eigentlich erreichen? Was will er sagen, wenn Schuldig auftauchen sollte? Seit Stunden saß Omi auf der Bank, gegenüber dem Baum, und seit Stunden stellte er sich solche Fragen. Plötzlich erschien es ihm als blitzte in seinen Augenwinkeln etwas leuchtendrotes auf. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Konnte es sein... War das... Omi schluckte noch einmal schwer, bevor er langsam seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte. Und tatsächlich. Dort hinten stand er. Der Deutsche, auf den er so lange gewartet hatte, von dem er die ganzen letzten Nächte geträumt hatte. Schuldig stand starr, war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Sein erster Impuls wäre gewesen, wieder zu gehen, aber dort saß Omi und schaute ihn an als habe er schon Tagelang nur auf ihn gewartet. Aber gäbe es dafür einen Grund? Schuldig wandte sich ab zu gehen, als...  
  
"Warte!"  
  
Schuldig erstarrte. War das ein Traum, oder hatte Omi ihn wirklich gerade gerufen? Nein, jemand Anderes muss gerufen haben. Er war nicht gemeint.  
  
"Schuldig! Geh nicht! Bleib stehen! Bitte!"  
  
Langsam drehte Schuldig sich um. Er sah Omi direkt auf sich zukommen. Sein goldenes Haar glänzte im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, bereit, das was ihm auf den Herzen lag in die Welt hinauszuschreien, sollte Schuldig sich abwenden und gehen, ohne ihn anhören zu wollen. Die blauen Augen zeigten Entschlossenheit. Resignierend und voller Hoffnungslosigkeit drehte Schuldig sich zu ihm hin. Umso erstaunender für ihn, als er sich plötzlich in dessen Umarmung wiederfand. Ohne lang zu überlegen, legte auch er seine Arme um Omi und drückte ihn fest an sich. Alle Hemmungen fallenlassend strömten ihm die angestauten Tränen über das Gesicht. Er löste seine Umarmung, umgriff Omi's Gesicht mit seinen Händen und küsste dort dessen Tränen weg.  
  
"Schuldig, es tut mir leid, dass ich dir gesagt habe, dass es am Besten ist, wenn ich dir nie sage, dass ich dich liebe, aber ich hatte Angst. Um dich. Um mich. Um uns. Verstehst du, was ich dir sagen will?"  
  
"Ja, aber wir sollten das jetzt vergessen. Lass uns alles vergessen. Es ist nur wichtig, dass wir jetzt hier zusammen sind. Dass wir hier stehen, und das wir uns lieben."  
  
"Ja. Du hast Recht."  
  
"Das ist egal. Es ist egal, ob ich Recht hatte oder nicht. Vielleicht habe ich auch nicht Recht und du hattest Recht..."  
  
"Nein, ich hatte..."  
  
"...aber das ist egal. Alles ist egal. Bitte lass uns nicht mehr von Recht und Unrecht reden. Lass uns am Besten gar nicht mehr reden. Die Menschen reden eh immer alles kaputt, weil sie die Stille überbrücken wollen, aber dazu gibt es keinen Grund. Die Stille ist schön, wenn zwei Menschen, die sich lieben, zusammen sind. Zwei Menschen wie wir es sind. Findest du nicht auch?"  
  
"Ja. Nur eines, eines will ich dir noch sagen."  
  
"Dann sprich, aber sprich leise, zerstör die Stille nicht ganz und gar."  
  
"Okay, auch wenn ich es am Liebsten hinausschreien würde, so dass es die ganze Welt hören kann."  
  
"Nein, nicht immer soll die Welt erfahren, was Zwei sich zu sagen haben."  
  
"Wie auch immer. Schuldig, Ai shiteru. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. Mit jeder Faser meines Herzen..."  
  
"Jaja, ich habe es ja verstanden, mein kleines Kätzchen, mein Schatz, mein Ein und Alles. Lass uns woanders hingehen. Irgendwo hin, wo uns keiner stört, wo wir allein sind."  
  
Schuldig löste die Umarmung ganz, ergriff aber die Hand von Omi und führte ihn zu einem alten fast unbewohnten Gebäude.  
  
"Hier habe ich eine kleine Wohnung. Weit oben. Ich habe sie mir angeschafft, für den Fall, dass ich alleine sein will. Weg von Schwarz. Wenn ich nachdenken will, ohne dass Nagi dauernd in mein Zimmer kommt und fragt was ist. Es gibt kein Telefon, Fax oder dergleichen. Manchmal komm ich hierher um nachzudenken. Über die Vergangenheit, die Zukunft, alles. Hier können wir ungestört sein."  
  
Sie gingen die Stufen hoch. Langsam, Stufe für Stufe. Nach vielen Hunderten von ihnen kamen sie in den obersten Stock. Dort gab es nur eine Tür. Die schloss Schuldig auf, ließ Omi eintreten und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Was würde Omi von der Wohnung halten? Der sah sich staunend um. In diesem großen Raumes gab es nur ein Futon. Ein großen Futon, dass musste Omi zugeben, aber ansonsten war der Raum annähernd leer. Er ging zu einer der drei Türen und öffnete sie. Es war keine Tür zu einem anderen Raum gewesen, vor ihm hingen mehrere Dutzende von Klamotten.  
  
"Erinnert mich stark an Yohji."  
  
Er lachte. Schuldig rutschte ein Stein vom Herzen. Inzwischen stand Omi vor der nächsten Tür. Langsam öffnete er sie und er erblickte ein normales Bad. Hinter der dritte Tür aber verbarg sich eine mehr oder weniger aufgeräumte Küche.  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass Farfarello nie in deiner Küche gekocht hat?"  
  
"Nun ja, ähm, ich..."  
  
"Ist schon gut. War doch nur ein Spass. Irgendwie ist hier, besonders im Wohnbereich, spärlich möbiliert."  
  
"Brauch man viele Möbel, wenn man allein sein will, um nachzudenken?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Schuldig setzte sich auf sein Futon. Omi nahm neben ihm Platz.  
  
"Hier bist du also, wenn du nachdenkst."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Warst du in letzter Zeit oft hier?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Seit dem Vorfall an der Klippe?"  
  
"An der Klippe?"  
  
"Als ich dich gerettet habe."  
  
"Du hast dich erinnert?"  
  
"Hai. Irgendwann nach vielen albtraumbehafteten Nächten habe ich mich wieder erinnert."  
  
"Albträume? Von der Klippe?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Das wollte ich nicht."  
  
"Das ist egal. Du hast mir ausserdem in dem kleinen Lokal gesagt, dass ich in dem Moment, als ich dich an der Klippe hängen sah, Mitleid für dich empfunden habe."  
  
"Ach ja. Ich erinnere mich, das gesagt zu haben. Trotzdem, ich wollte dir keine Albträume bereiten. Aber ich muss unkonzentriert gewesen sein, so dass ich nicht ganz deine Erinnerungen..."  
  
"Es ist egal. Vergess es."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Warum bist du gerade so unkonzentriert?"  
  
"Ein alter Freund von mir hat heut' Todestag."  
  
"Oh, tut mir leid."  
  
"Muss es nicht."  
  
"Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?"  
  
"Nein... ausser... halt mich bitte fest."  
  
~Gerade heute, an Ralphs Todestag komme ich mit Omi zusammen. Was für eine Ironie.~  
  
Omi hielt Schuldig noch lange in dieser Nacht fest im Arm und hörte sich die Geschichte von Schuldig und Ralph an. Schuldig erzählte er ihm allerdings nicht von dem Eid, den er sich selbst auferlegt hatte. Als am nächsten Morgen die Sonne aufging, fing er an, Omi sanft zu küssen und ihm auf seine Weise für den Trost zu danken. So liebten sie sich im Schein der aufgehenden Sonne und schliefen darauf selig Arm in Arm ein.  
  
~~~  
  
"Omi! Omi! Yohji, hast du Omi gesehen?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Verdammt, wo steckt er schon wieder? Wer hat ihn als letztes wo gesehen?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Verkauft mich nicht für dumm! Wir haben eine Mission und wenn Omi fehlt, können wir sie nicht ausführen. Also, wo steckt er?"  
  
"Wir wissen es ehrlich nicht. Aya, beruhige dich. Natürlich können wir irgendwie die Mission ohne ihn ausführen. Dann haben wir halt mal keinen der Schmiere steht. Das ist heute sowieso eine von denen, die wir spielend leicht zu dritt regeln können. So war es doch eigentlich auch geplant, nicht?"  
  
"Kann schon sein, aber trotzdem kann er nicht einfach, wenn es ihm gerade in den Kram passt, verschwinden."  
  
~~~  
  
Im Schwarzhauptquartier machte man sich ebenfalls für eine Mission fertig. Farfarello schlief wieder einmal sein Messer, mit der Vorstellung beschäftigt, damit Schuldig und Omi umzubringen. Nagi und Crawford, die Schuldig zu erreichen versuchten.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Nichts. Wie sieht es mit dir aus? Hats du ihn gefunden?"  
  
"Nein. Was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Crawford?"  
  
"Es hilft nichts, wir müssen ohne ihn los. Vielleicht ist er ja schon da."  
  
"Glaubst du?"  
  
"Nein, aber wir können nicht mehr warten."  
  
~~~  
  
Plötzlich schrak Omi aus dem Schlaf. Dabei weckte er Schuldig, der ihn schlaftrunken anlächelte.  
  
"Wie spät ist es?"  
  
Schuldig konnte sich ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung Koi."  
  
Omi suchte in ihrem Klamottenhaufen seine Uhr. Nachdem er sie gefunden hatte, fing er an, sich schnell anzuziehen.  
  
"Was ist los? Wo willst du hin? Willst du gehen? Bleib doch bitte."  
  
"Es geht nicht. Ich habe eine Mission."  
  
"Eine Mission? Aber das heißt, das ich auch eine hab. Kuso!"  
  
Eillig zog sich nun auch Schuldig an. Schnell hatten beide ihre Sachen zusammengepackt und auf dem Weg nach unten. Als sie gemeinsam vor der Haustür standen, küssten sie sich ein letztes Mal und gingen in verschiedenen Richtungen. Omi musste unbedingt noch einmal in den Blumenladen, um seine Darts zu holen. Schuldig ging auf direktem Wege zum Ort des Geschehens. Dort angekommen war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Er holte noch einmal tief Atem, als er plötzlich drei Gestalten sah. Schwarz! Sie kamen auf den grinsenden Schuldig zu.  
  
"Wo warst du?"  
  
"Bradylein, was ist denn das für eine Begrüßung? Freust du dich denn nicht, mich zu sehen?"  
  
"Lass das Schuldig!"  
  
~~~  
  
Im Blumenladen angekommen, lief Omi Yohji erst einmal in die Arme.  
  
"Hoppla, wer hat es denn hier so eilig?"  
  
"Ich muss schnell hoch und meine..."  
  
"Jaja, aber beeil dich, wir sind schon etwas zu spät dran, weil wir dich gesucht haben. Aya ist stocksauer auf dich. An deiner Stelle würde ich heute nichts tun, was ihn verärgern könnte."  
  
"Hai."  
  
~~~  
  
Weiß traff kurz nach Schwarz ein und so standen sich beide Parteien gegenüber.  
  
~Hallo Koi. Lange nicht mehr gesehen.~  
  
~Mach keine Witze. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung zu lachen.~  
  
~Du bist so süß, wenn du lächelst.~  
  
~Kann schon sein, dass du das so siehst. Aber trotzdem kann ich im Moment weder lachen noch lächeln. Zu viel steht auf dem Spiel.~  
  
~Vielleicht hast du Recht.~  
  
Plötzlich durchbrach Farfarello die Stille und griff blitzschnell mit erhobenen Messer Omi an. Ken konnte sich gerade noch auf diesen werfen und damit war der Kampf eröffnet. Alles war wie immer, sieht man davon ab, dass Farfarello mit besonderer Verbissenheit kämpfte und immer wieder versuchte, sich Omi zu nähern. Aber weder der noch Schuldig bemerkten etwas davon. Zusehr waren sie mit Nagi beziehungsweise Aya beschäftigt.  
  
~~~~~ OWARI Teil 6  
  
Ein bekanntes und beliebtes Mittel in der Unterhaltungsbranche sind die Cliffhanger. An den spannendsten Stellen wird eine Werbung eingebaut, oder der Szenenort gewechselt, oder die Folge (eines Mangas beispielsweise) beendet. Und da ich bei mir beobachtet habe, dass ich dann unbedingt weitergucken/lesen etc. muss, beende ich diesen Teil jetzt an dieser Stelle in der Hoffnung ihr bleibt dran. ^_^ Baibai, Eure Rikuchan 


	7. The Ends

Feinde rettet man nicht...7  
  
~~~  
  
Farfarello stand inzwischen genau Rücken an Rücken mit Omi und wehrte Kens Attacken gekonnt ab.  
  
~Omi umbringen. Schuldig leiden lassen. Schuldig umbringen. Beide umbringen. Omi umbringen. Schuldig leiden lassen. Schuldig...~  
  
Schuldig vernahm Farfarellos Gedanken, blickte von seinem Zweikampf mit Aya auf und sah dass Blitzen von Farfarellos Messer, welches sich schnell in Omis Fleisch hineinbohrte. Er schrie auf, stieß Aya beiseite und lief zu Omi, der zu Boden sackte. Nachdem er sich, seinen Koibito im Arm, zu Farfarello gedreht hatte, um ihn anzuklagen, stach der Ire ein zweites Mal zu. Im Gegensatz zu Omi, den er nicht wesentlich verletzt hatte, traf er Schuldig mitten in die Magengrube. Der hustete darauf Blut und fiel längs nach hinten auf die Strasse, wie tot. Aber noch lebte er. Noch senkte sich sein Brustkorb. Omi hielt sich seine linke Hand auf seine blutende Wunde und beugte sich über Schuldig.  
  
"Schuldig!?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Du darfst jetzt nicht einschlafen. Ich bring dich ins Krankenhaus. Dort verarzten sie dich. Dann können wir zusammen sein. Für immer und ewig. Ich verlasse Weiss, du Schwarz. Wir gehen dort hin, wo keiner uns mehr findet. Nur wir beide."  
  
"Nein. Lass mich hier liegen, ich schaffe es doch eh nicht mehr bis ins Krankenhaus."  
  
"Doch, wir können es noch schaffen. Das Krankenhaus ist nicht weit von hier. Du musst nur durchhalten."  
  
"Nein, Omi. Bitte, lass mich jetzt hier sterben. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Ausserdem..."  
  
"Was ausserdem?"  
  
"Ich habe dir doch von Ralph erzählt."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Als er starb, habe ich mir geschworen, nie älter wie er zu werden. Ich bin jetzt so alt wie er. Ich muss jetzt sterben. Jetzt oder nie."  
  
"Nein, dann lieber nie. Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so alleine lassen. Ich liebe dich doch. Wir sind doch gerade erst... Bedeute ich dir denn gar nichts?"  
  
"Doch. Du bedeutest mir alles. Du bist mein Leben und mein Tod. Mein Tag und meine Nacht. Aber selbst du kannst den Eid, den ich geleistet habe, nicht aufheben. Wenn ich ihn breche, dann habe ich keine Achtung mehr vor mir selbst. Selbst, wenn wir dann zusammen sind, werde ich mir immer Vorwürfe deswegen machen und nicht glücklich sein können. Ich liebe dich Omi, und dass du mich liebst macht mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf Erden. Zum glücklichsten Sterbenden."  
  
"Lass mich nicht allein. Lass mich mit dir gehen."  
  
"Ralph hatte mir verboten, ihn zu begleiten. Wie habe ich ihn dafür gehasst. Jetzt verstehe ich ihn. Er wollte, dass einer von uns weiterlebt, damit wir nicht zu einer kleinen Episode in dieser Welt werden und sich wenigstens einer an unsere Liebe erinnert."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Nein, kein aber."  
  
"Schuldig, du weißt, ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und ich würde dich nie enttäuschen wollen, aber nun ist der Augenblick gekommen, wo ich dir diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen kann. Meine Wunde ist groß genug, dass ich ohne Probleme verbluten kann. Ich werde hier bei dir bleiben, dich im Arm halten und warten, dass der Tod uns einholt."  
  
Schuldig seufzte und sah Omi leidend an. Er wollte nicht, dass Omi starb, aber es war sein Wunsch und dem mochte er nicht widersprechen. So ergab er sich in sein Schicksal, zusammen mit seinem Kätzchen, seinem Schatz, seinem Ein und Alles zu sterben. In seliger Umarmung mit einem letzten Kuss. Um sie herum standen ihre Kollegen, unfähig zu begreifen, was vor gerade vor ihnen geschah. Farfarello lag auf dem Boden, nach dem Angriff an Schuldig hatte Nagi ihn telekinetisch gegen die nächste Wand befördert. Aya, der sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, stand mit gesenkten Katana nur wenige Meter entfernt. Fassungslos. Omi liebte den Menschen, der ihm alles genommen hatte, was ihm wichtig war. Crawford putzte konzentriert seine Brille, damit er sich seinen kontroversen Gefühlen nicht stellen musste. Einerseits war er beeindruckt, dass zwei Menschen sich bis in den Tod hinein liebten, andererseits starb da gerade einer seiner Männer und er starb, weil einer von seinen Leuten ihn sein Messer in den Magen gerammt hatte. Er, als Anführer, hätte das verhindern müssen. Nagi beobachtete das Geschen bestürzt. Schuldig hatte ihm zwar von Ralph und seinem Eid erzählt, aber das er und Omi sich liebten, hätte er nie vermutet. Ob jemand von Weiss davon gewusst hat? Ken standen die Tränen in den Augen. Omi war sein bester Freund und nun wollte dieser sterben. Er konnte ihn verstehen, aber trotzdem tat es weh, einen geliebten Menschen so zu verlieren. Auch Yohji war von diesem Augenblick, über dem eine gewisse Schönheit lag, ergriffen. Zwei sich liebende Menschen. Im Kusse vereint. Den Tod erwartend. Ihre Lippen lösten sich wieder voneinander.  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
Nach dieser gemeinsamen Liebesbezeugung ergriff Omi Farfarellos Messer, welches unweit von ihnen lag, und stoß es sich ins Herz, während Schuldig zeitgleich seine Kanone aus dem Halfter nahm, sich gegen die Schläfe hielt und abdrückte.  
  
~~~~~ OWARI  
  
So, *TränenausAugenwinkelwisch* das war das Ende, wie es von Anfang an sein sollte. Nun haben ja einige sich gewünscht, dass Schuldig überleben sollte und er und Omi glücklich werden sollen. Und da ich auch selbst ein Fan von Happy Ends bin, hier für euch ein Happy End:  
  
~~~  
  
Schuldig seufzte und sah Omi leidend an. Er strich ihm sanft durch das Haar.  
  
"Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst. Kann ich dich nicht davon abhalten?"  
  
"Nur, wenn du dich ins Krankenhaus bringen lässt und überlebst."  
  
"Aber mein Eid..."  
  
"Wurde wegen unendlicher Liebe ausser Kraft gesetzt."  
  
"So darf es aber doch nicht gehen. Das wäre doch zu einfach."  
  
"Glaubst du, Ralph würde wollen, das du nun, da du wieder liebst, dein Leben einfach wegwirfst? Dass du einfach aufgibst?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht..."  
  
"ich kenne Ralph nicht, aber ich glaube, er hätte es nicht gewollt. Also, bitte Schuldig, lass dich von mir ins Krankenhaus bringen!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Bitte!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Omi stand auf, legte den Arm von Schuldig über seine Schulter und zog ihn so hoch. Dann schleifte er ihn in Richtung Krankenhaus. Die Anderen sahen ihm nach. Bis auf Farfarello, der nur noch Hass verspürte, waren sie sich unsicher, ob sie den Beiden helfen sollten, oder nicht. Einer von beiden gehörte immer dem jeweiligen Feind an. Ken löste sich als Erster aus seiner Erstarrung, er lief los, holte Omi ein und stützte Schuldig auf der anderen Seite. Plötzlich schien Schuldig leichter zu werden, die beiden Träger spürten kaum noch eine Last. Tatsächlich schwebte er sogar. Auch Nagi hatte sich entschlossen zu helfen und lief den drein langsam hinterher. Crawford ging zu Farfarello und legte ihm seine Zwangsjacke fets an. Yohji ging auf Aya zu und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.  
  
"Sei ihm nicht böse."  
  
"Wem?"  
  
"Omi."  
  
"Wie kommst du auf die Idee, ich könnte ihm böse sein?"  
  
"Weil du aussiehst, als ob du gleich Amok läufst."  
  
"Ist es so unverständlich, wenn ich das tun würde?"  
  
"Nein. Aber..."  
  
"Er hat ja nur meine Familie umgebracht und dafür gesorgt, dass meine Schwester im Koma liegt. Soll ich ihm das jetzt einfach so durchgehen lassen und es vergessen?"  
  
"Nein. Aber du musst Omi verstehen. Er liebt ihn. Er hat an ihm eine Seite entdeckt, die wir wahrscheinlich nie kennenlernen werden."  
  
"Er hat meine Familie umgebracht."  
  
"Lass uns nach Hause gehen."  
  
~~~  
  
Im Krankenhaus angekommen, kümmerten sich sofort ein paar Krankenschwestern um Omi und Schuldig. Während die Beiden verarztet wurden, saßen Nagi und Ken sich im Wartezimmer gegenüber und beäugten sich misstrauisch. Beide hatten an den Anderen Fragen, aber keiner getraute sich anzufangen. Schliesslich wagte Nagi die Frage zu stellen, die ihn am meisten interessierte.  
  
"Was wusstest du?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Du wusstest von den Beiden. Was?"  
  
"Was wusstest du?"  
  
"Antworte auf Fragen nicht mit Gegenfragen. Also, was wusstest du?"  
  
"Ich wusste, dass sie sich lieben."  
  
"Und weiter?"  
  
"Nichts weiter. Was wusstest du?"  
  
"Ich wusste von Ralph."  
  
"Ralph?"  
  
"Ja. Ralph war ein... Vertrauter von Schuldig. Er starb und Schuldig schwor, nie älter zu werden, wie Ralph."  
  
"Hast du den beiden geholfen?"  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, wie. Du?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil Omi mein bester Freund ist."  
  
"Bester Freund?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Wie hast du ihnen geholfen?"  
  
"Ich habe mit ihm geredet, ihm zugehört."  
  
"Dann habe ich wohl auch geholfen. Ich habe auch mit Schuldig geredet und mir seine Geschichte angehört."  
  
Beide schwiegen sich wieder an, bis plötzlich Omi und Schuldig Arm in Arm in der Tür standen.  
  
"Nagi, Ken Sayonara."  
  
"Sayonara?"  
  
"Hai. Wir kommen nicht mit euch mit. Wir machen erst einmal Urlaub."  
  
"Urlaub?"  
  
"Hai. Vielleicht kommen wir wieder. Vielleicht auch nicht."  
  
Mit diesen Worten liessen sie die Beiden stehen und gingen auf die Strasse, wo sie erst einmal ein Taxi anhielten, dass sie zum Flughafen brachte.  
  
"Wo wollen wir hin?"  
  
"Irgendwohin. Hauptsache weit weg von hier."  
  
"Wir könnten nach Berlin fliegen."  
  
"Berlin?"  
  
"Ja, ich liebe es, dir zuzusehen, wenn du deutsches Essen isst."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Es ist einfach zu niedlich. Erst dieser skeptische Blick. Dann probierst du einen Happen und bist so begeistert davon, wie niemand vor oder nach dir es sein kann."  
  
"Schuldig, glaubst du, wir kommen zurück?"  
  
"Wer weiß. Aber das ist jetzt doch egal. Lass uns einfach den Tag genießen."  
  
"Ja."  
  
~~~~~  
  
OWARI - HAPPY END  
  
So. Ich habe fertig! Ich sollte öfter bis halb drei Uhr morgens feiern gehen, wenn der nächste Tag dann so produktiv wird. Dies waren jetzt die offiziellen Enden. Ich betrachte diese Fanfic als abgeschlossen, obwohl sie ja eigentlich noch Potential hat, an ihr weiter zu arbeiten. Schliesslich stellen sich ja noch Fragen wie 'Was werden die beiden in Berlin erleben?' 'Werden sie jemals nach Tokio zurückkehren?' und wenn ja 'Werden sie sich Schwarz und Weiß wieder anschließen?' Dazu kann ich nur sagen: Hofft nicht darauf, es in der nächsten Zeit oder überhaupt zu erfahren. Wie gesagt, ich betrachte das hier als abgeschlossen. Obwohl es mich ja schon irgendwie reizt. *überlegentut* Naaaaaa, vielleicht kriegt ihr ab und zu noch 'ne Sidestory. Aber das ist kein Versprechen! Schliesslich muss ich mich noch um paar andere Fanfics kümmern. Hab euch alle lieb! Baibai! Rikuchan ^____^ 


End file.
